


[podfic] One Day I'll Heal, But I'll Be Covered in Scars

by inkblott



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Grieving, Hurt Stiles, It's kinda borderline so idk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Harm, Very Important Minor Character Death, Very Minor Character Death, may be triggering, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblott/pseuds/inkblott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s purely by accident, but Stiles learns about self-harm.<br/>[podfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] One Day I'll Heal, But I'll Be Covered in Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Day I'll Heal, But I'll Be Covered In Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581198) by [iamursforevrmre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamursforevrmre/pseuds/iamursforevrmre). 



> Hey guys! Okay, I'm really sorry, my throat was super raspy, so it's kinda quiet, but eh.

  
**Streaming:**   


**Download Link:** [mp3 (30 MB)](http://inkblott.parakaproductions.com/podfics/My%20Podfics/scars/scars.mp3)  


**Length:** 00 : 29 : 37


End file.
